Shhh écoute ! Ton coeur bat pour moi
by Piitchoun
Summary: - Tu m'aimes ? - Non... Enfin je ne peux pas... - Arrête ! - Je sais que tu en as envie... - Je t'aime - Moi aussi... / Différents OS amoureux avec des personnages divers et variés / Écoute ! - Quoi ? - Mon coeur qui bat pour toi... OS I - Silence - TerryBoot/MillicentBullstrode


**Un couple un OS**

**Hellou, tout appartient à JKR, sauf le caractère des personnages que j'ai fait mien, n'ayant pas de précision dans l'œuvre de l'auteur. **

**Le concept est simple : vous me donnez en review un couple, ou un personnage que vous aimez et qui n'est pas trop populaire, si possible avec justification, et je vous écris la chose le plus vite possible. Évidemment, le système repose sur vous, lecteurs et lectrices, alors je compte sur vous **

**Couple : Millicent Bullstrode/Terry Boot**

**Un conseil pour apprécier la lecture de ces quelques lignes : lisez dans le silence. Si vous écoutez la musique, éteignez la, vous n'en ressentirez que mieux les émotions que j'ai tenté de faire passer**

**Enjoy !**

**OoO**

Millicent et Terry sont deux personnes très différentes. L'une Sang-Pure, l'autre Sang-Mêlé l'une Serpentard, l'autre Serdaigle l'une épaisse, l'autre plus que maigre. L'un supérieurement intelligent, l'autre ayant à peine passé quatre Buses l'un beau (il faut l'avouer), l'autre laide.

Millicent et Terry sont deux personnes très semblables. Si on demande à Pansy Parkinson qui est Terry Boot, elle répondra qu'elle ne sait pas. Si on demande à Anthony Goldstein qui est Millicent Bullstrode, il avouera qu'il l'ignore. Qui sont les amis de Millicent ? Qui sont ceux de Terry ? Nul ne le sait. Nul ne s'en soucie.

Solitude.

Oh, certes, ils sont seuls tous les deux, n'ont pas beaucoup d'amis, mais ce qui les rapproche le plus, ce n'est pas ça. Ce qui les rapproche, c'est la première lettre de leurs noms de famille, qui leur a valu de se voir placés côte à côte chaque cours, chaque jour, pendant sept ans. Ce qui les rapproche, c'est quand Terry tourne sa feuille légèrement vers la droite, pour qu'elle puisse copier. Ce qui les rapproche, c'est quand Millicent arrête d'un geste du poignet Drago qui veut embêter son voisin.

Ce qui les rapproche, c'est partager le même télescope en Astronomie.

Ce qui les rapproche, c'est le cours de potion.

Ce qui les rapproche, c'est l'école.

Ce qui les rapproche, c'est Poudlard.

Ce qui les rapproche, c'est fini.

En effet, ce jour là, c'était la remise des diplômes. Terry avait obtenu dix Optimals (un de moins qu'Hermione Granger), Millicent, sept, grâce à lui. Lui qui l'avait aidée, forcée à travailler quand elle se sentait prête à déclarer forfait. Lui qu'elle allait devoir quitter.

Elle quitta la table des Serpentard pour celle des Serdaigle et, sans un mot, prit le jeune homme par la manche et d'une pression l'enjoignit de le suivre. Le silence régnait. Que faisait-elle ? Il ne parut pas s'en étonner, et toujours en silence se leva et alla avec elle dans le parc.

Ils s'assirent sous un chêne, et Terry sortit un livre, tandis que Millicent prenait son nécessaire à dessin. Une heure passa, heure de tranquillité et d'harmonie. Pansy arriva, brisant cette bulle de paix, et de sa voix criarde, ordonna à la jeune fille de se lever, et vite, parce qu'elle devait l'aider à choisir sa robe pour ce soir parce que ce soir, c'est le Grand Soir avec Dragoooooo ! La Serpentard soupira, effleura doucement la main de son camarade, et se leva doucement. Elle la suivit, sans se douter que derrière elle, adossé à un arbre, un beau Serdaigle la dévorait du regard.

La nuit tomba. C'était une belle nuit, une nuit qui présageait de bonnes choses, une nuit pleine d'étoiles. La nuit du bal de fin d'année.

Sans que rien n'ait été prémédité, Terry alla attendre Millicent devant la porte des cachots, une rose blanche à la main, blanche parmi toutes les rouges autour d'elle. La tapisserie se souleva. Tracey Davis passa, vêtue d'une robe verte somptueuse, Pansy et Daphné la suivant, respectivement en rose et en jaune. Puis d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Enfin, il resta seul, toujours patientant. Et elle arriva. Peut-on vraiment dire qu'elle était belle ? Non, ni même jolie, encore moins mignonne. Elle était massive, telle une statue de marbre, avec une prestance sans pareille. Sa robe ? Noire, évidemment. Elle sourit devant la fleur parfumée, et la piqua dans son chignon. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient fermées, mais d'où on entendait déjà la fête battre son plein. Ils se regardèrent avec une grimace, et d'un même élan firent demi-tour pour se rendre dans leur sanctuaire : le parc.

Seules les feuilles bruissant sous la brise troublaient le silence. Terry s'inclina devant sa cavalière, qui lui répondit par une révérence. Il lui prit une main, posant l'autre sur sa hanche, alors qu'elle-même plaçait la sienne dans son dos, et ils se mirent à danser. Ils dansèrent longtemps, très longtemps, si bien qu'ils en eurent mal aux pieds et ôtèrent leurs chaussures, si bien qu'il en eut chaud et ôta sa veste, si bien qu'elle en eut une migraine et détacha ses cheveux.

Minuit sonna, et ils n'y prirent pas garde. Une heure. Deux heures. Trois heures du matin. Finalement fatigués, ils s'étendirent sur l'herbe, laissant la rosée les mouiller, et s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le réveil fut rude : Minerva McGonagall qui leur hurlait qu'enfin, ils étaient inconscients de dormir dehors, par terre, sur le sol mouillé ?

Ils baissèrent la tête, arborant une vague moue coupable, et retournèrent chacun dans son dortoir, sans échanger un mot, pour préparer leurs malles, car le lendemain à huit heures, ce serait le départ.

Ce jour-là ils se réveillèrent à l'aube et s'installèrent dans un compartiment dont ils bloquèrent la porte, afin de s'assurer de ne pas être dérangés. Cette fois, c'est Millicent qui se munit d'un livre, et Terry du carnet à croquis. Au bout d'une heure, le train s'ébranla, et la jeune fille sortit de son sac des tartines de confiture qu'elle posa entre eux, pour le petit-déjeuner. À midi, c'est Terry qui présenta des sandwichs au fromage et du gâteau au chocolat. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, il lui montra le dessin sur lequel il avait travaillé toute la matinée : un portrait d'elle, lisant sur un fauteuil, sereine.

Enfin, vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de King's Cross, et ils descendirent tranquillement, ayant réduit leurs valises. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa station de métro, et il en descendait les escaliers quand elle s'éloigna, prête à appeler le Magicobus. Soudain, elle sentit une main autour de son poignet. Elle se retourna, et n'eut que le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air avant que les lèvres de Terry n'effleurent les siennes dans un baiser plus léger que l'air, plus doux qu'une aile de papillon. Il lui fit un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire, et s'en fut, semblant flotter au-dessus du sol.

Ce qui les rapproche, c'est le silence.

**OoO**

**Voilà, c'est fini… J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère que vous vous engagerez dans l'aventure avec moi en me proposant un autre couple pour la suite !**

**Review pleaase !**

**Bisous Magiques**

**Piitchoun**


End file.
